


Midnight Hour

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: “Can’t sleep.  My mind’s all over the place.  I’m sorry, I just….I don’t want to be alone.”





	Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Found deep in the abyss of my writing folder. Written around the same time as [Golden Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288702).

Molly lied awake in the dead of night, long after everyone had gone to bed.  They had crashed at a lodge in some small town that was not marked on their map, appearing in the distance as if summoned by their arguing about whether or not to set up camp.  Molly was exhausted.  Thoughts of the past, present and future tumbled through his mind too quickly to entertain a single one, and while Molly was not prone to bouts of anxiety, he felt claustrophobic in the silent darkness. 

At least the weight of Caleb’s head on his chest was there to keep him grounded.  He was curled against Molly’s side, looking as peaceful as Molly had ever seen him.  Molly smiled, recalling the time when Caleb had kissed him on the mouth in front of everyone at breakfast so that he could steal a slab of ham from Molly’s plate.  The party had whistled and hollered and made a scene and their respective roommates exchanged knowing glances from across the table.  Caleb had buried his blushing face in Molly’s shoulder but when the commotion died down, he was smiling.  Caleb was comfortable.  Caleb was happy.  Caleb was eating. 

And right now, Molly needed Caleb.  He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, fighting with the urge to speak.  It had been a long day and he did not want to bother Caleb with mindless chatter that would only keep them both awake.  Several uncomfortable minutes crawled by before he gave in. 

“Caleb, are you awake?” he whispered. 

“Mm, ja,” mumbled Caleb, affectionately kissing Molly’s bare chest. 

Molly felt a pang of guilt.  “You sure? I’ll let you sleep if you’re tired.” 

“No, tell me.  What is it, Molly?”  Caleb lifted his head. 

“Can’t sleep.  My mind’s all over the place.  I’m sorry, I just….I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Oh,  _ mein liebling, _ I’m here.  I know how that is,” said Caleb.  He turned Molly’s face towards him with gentle fingers.  Molly was a dark outline to Caleb but Molly could see him just fine, gazing down sympathetically. 

Molly bit his upper lip, felt the pricking of tears at the corners of his eyes.  Gods, he loved this man.  Caleb was gentle.  Caleb was understanding.  Caleb was inching his fingers down Molly’s chest.  Molly’s breath caught in his throat when Caleb dragged a blunt nail over his nipple. 

“Maybe I could help you relax?” offered Caleb.  His voice sounded as thick as the humid air.

“Caleb,” said Molly, laughing when Caleb reached the ticklish spot below his belly button, “This is just turning me on.” 

“ _ Ja, _ I know,” whispered Caleb, lifting the edge of the sheet that barely covered Molly’s hips.  “Is it alright?” 

“Always,” groaned Molly, “Please, keep going.” 

Caleb’s hand disappeared under the sheet and wrapped its fingers around Molly’s stiffening cock.  Molly rested his hand on the back of Caleb’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him lazily, letting their mouths mold together naturally.  Each slide of Caleb’s tongue against his own added heat to the pool of arousal that was simmered in Molly’s abdomen. 

Caleb took his time playing with Molly’s cock.  He fingered the tip, gathering precum on his fingers to coat the length, making it easier to twist his hand around it.  The tension was rising between Molly’s legs until suddenly, Caleb’s hand was gone.  Molly yelped as a finger stroked his taint and lightly squeezed his balls.    
  
“F-fuck, Caleb, I love when you do that.” 

“And I love the sounds you make,” said Caleb.  He grabbed Molly’s cock again and began to pump faster, causing Molly to whimper high in his throat. 

“Oh, gods, I’m close,” whined Molly.  He tensed his thighs and flexed his ass in an attempt to chase down his orgasm.  He tightened his grip in Caleb’s hair. 

“Come, Mollymauk,” ordered Caleb, and Molly did.  He arched his back and wailed as he came, staining the sheet and Caleb’s hand.  He went completely still after that, except for his heaving chest, feeling the tension seep out of his muscles.  His brain was left vacant of any troubling thoughts and finally, Molly was able to relax, his body buzzing pleasantly and his eyelids growing heavy. 

“Thank you, darling,” said Molly, “That was exactly what I needed.” 

“I’m glad,” said Caleb, nuzzling Molly’s cheek with his nose.  “Do you think you can sleep now?” 

“You don’t want me to do you?” 

Caleb had not asked, but Molly wanted to make sure. 

“ _ Nein, _ this was for you, Mollymauk.”  Caleb wiped his hand on the sheets and tucked one knee in between Molly’s legs, curling up against him once more.  “You can make it up to me tomorrow.  Get some rest.”

Molly closed his eyes and felt the weight of Caleb’s head on the pillow beside him.  “Caleb, darling, I love you so much.” 

“And I love you, Molly.”   
  



End file.
